Conviviendo
by B-G-Livi
Summary: Para ella, convivir con alguien como él era algo fuera de lo común, pero aún así maravilloso. One-shot. GOKUxMILK AVERTENCIAS:(LIME NO EXPLÍCITO)


_**Conviviendo**_

Goku se encontraba entrenando en lo más profundo del bosque, cuando una patada de él hizo volar una piedra gigantesa por los aires haciéndola aterrizar a lo más remoto. El ruido de la piedra cayendo se oyó a lo lejos, espantando a todos los seres vivos que se movían por allí cerca. Sonrió satisfecho, sin pensar que había espantado a muchos animales cercanos con el gran impacto.

-Oh, lo siento animalitos-sonrió en forma culposa-, es que para entrenar también necesito entrenar mis técnicas de patada, y…

De repente, el pelinegro se detuvo bruscamente.

_Patear. Entrenar._

Como si esas dos palabras fueran tan descomunales. Eran costumbres para el repetirlas, pero un suceso cotidiano del día anterior hizo que el muchacho se detuviera.

-Patear…Entrenar-musitó, rememorando y encajando las piezas del rompecabezas.

Por alguna razón Milk, su esposa, ocupó su cabeza.

_Milk_

-Eso es-susurró fascinado. Una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro-¡ESO ES!-repitió eufórico, mientras corría en dirección a su casa.

Con cada paso, espantaba unos cuantos animales. Esquivaba a toda velocidad cualquier obstáculo que se le interponía por su camino. Pero no se detenía. No se iba a detener. Estaba ansioso por llegar cuanto antes a su cálida morada.

_XXX_

Milk se encontraba tejiendo un diminuto suéter para bebé. Su vientre de seis meses no era muy grande, pero tenía un tamaño considerable. Ya sabía que se trataba de un niño, pero aún el ente que yacía en sus entrañas no tenía nombre...

…Y por cierto que Goku se comportaba entusiasta y curioso, como siempre lo fue ante lo desconocido. Como si aún fuera ese inocente niño que conoció mucho tiempo atrás, cuando sólo contaban con la edad de doce años. Aunque, en el fondo, ella seguía sabiendo que su esposo era ese niño, sólo que más fuerte y crecido.

-Ah, Goku-río para sus adentros la joven, sintiendo a su bebé patear levemente.

Era increíble cómo su marido era tan despistado por la inocencia, pero a la vez alguien que lo quería saber todo. Rememoró su primer mes de embarazo, cuando ella recién supo que iba a tener un hijo.

**Flashback**

Ese día, supo que estaba embarazada de un mes. La noticia la alegro mucho, pero también la puso en muchas dudas. No era por ella que pensaba y dudaba, sino por su marido (nada más y nada menos).

Estuvo horas y horas, y hasta una noche sin poder pegar un ojo pensando en cómo decírselo y saber cómo reaccionaría Goku ante la confesión. Pero no podía perder tiempo tampoco porque si le llegaba a crecer el vientre Goku era capaz de decir que había engordado (y se llevaría una buena paliza por nada), así que con muchas fuerzas, ella le dijo firmemente a la hora del almuerzo... un momento tan inadecuado como decidido:

-Goku…Serás padre-la joven trato de mirarlo con firmeza, pero sus palabras le salieron algo entrecortadas, y sus ojos estaban muy ansiosos.

Su esposo se encontraba comiendo el tercer fuentón de arroz cuando ella se lo dijo. Lentamente dejó de masticar, y con los ojos bien abiertos, pudo pronunciar con la boca llena:

-¿Qué yo _qué_?

-Que serás padre, Goku. Que tendremos un hijo, una familia-repitió ella, con suma paciencia tratando de no desmoronar al muchacho, pues parecía haberse descolocado.

-¿En…EN SERIO?-tartamudeó, haciendo que de su boca cayeran varios restos de comida.

-Sí, en serio…Y, Goku,… ¿Puedes tratar de tragar antes de hablar?-lo corrigió ella, algo fastidiada.

Él tragó forzosamente (tal vez porque no llegó a masticar del todo) y volvió a mirarla algo confundido.

-¿Yo padre?-para sorpresa de la joven él sonrió fascinado-Eso es ¡ALGO GENIAL! ¿Te imaginas tener a un pequeño guerrero? ¡LOS DOS PODRÍAMOS ENTRENARLO!

A Milk no le gustó mucho la idea… ¿Entrenarlo? De tan pequeño…No. No era tan buena idea. No podrían poner la vida de un pequeño niño en peligro si algo malo sucedía ¿Qué tal si ese tal Piccolo Dai-ma-ku volvía por la venganza hacia su esposo? Además, la fuerza de Goku no se podía comparar con la de un pequeño niño. Aunque tal vez no fuera mala idea enseñarle algo de Artes Marciales, pero hasta que él no tuviera edad suficiente, no pelearía.

Claro que por otro lado pensaba en tener un pequeño hijo fuerte...Y si era una niña también ¿Por qué no? Ella hasta no hace mucho había sido una luchadora.

En esos pensamientos estaba, cuando sintió los pasos de Goku alejándose. Los ojos profundos de la joven que yacían en los pensamientos, cobraron una forma desorbitada cuando sintió en la puerta de entrada la voz de su esposo:

-¡Ya vuelvo, Milk!

-¡Espera!-lo siguió ella confundida-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A buscar al niño…Tal vez no sepa bien donde está nuestra casa ¿no crees? Se puede perder si no tiene un guía-dicho esto, abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse, pero Milk lo sostuvo de sus ropas para no dejarlo ir (claro que él podría haberse librado fácilmente de ella, pero no quiso hacerle daño).

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?-le reprochó confundido nuevamente cuando ella lo atrajo nuevamente y cerró la puerta para atraparlo.

-Es que…Goku, no entiendes ¿verdad?-suspiró ella algo divertida ¿Hasta ahí llegaba esa adorable falta de información de Goku?

-Pero sí que entendí-repuso, rascándose la nuca.

-No entendiste toda la parte…Goku ¿sabías que todos los seres yacen unos meses de espera en el vientre de su madre?-le preguntó delicadamente, tan suave, que Goku sintió cómo se le estrujaba el estómago.

-¿Del vientre de su madre?-abrió grandes los ojos-¡¿O sea que él está adentro tuyo?!-casi gritó acercando su rostro a la panza de Milk y mirándolo de cerca.

-Pues yo no veo que haya ningún ser aquí-concluyó rascándose la cabeza, totalmente desconcertado ¿Un niño ADENTRO DE MILK? ¿Cómo funcionaba eso?

-Es que-la joven morena no sabía por dónde comenzar para explicarle bien, pero la pregunta de Goku la hizo sonrojar…y solucionar algo del conflicto:

- Milk… ¿De dónde es que venimos nosotros?-preguntó, sin dejar de pensar que algo no encajaba en el rompecabezas.

Ella sólo miró abajo conteniendo una risita, mientras pensaba en cómo comenzar todo el relato del desarrollo humano. Decidió, entonces, comenzar por el principio...

…Sin dejar de rememorar la inolvidable noche de bodas donde todo había empezado. Aún sentía la sensación cálida de los dos cuerpos juntos, el sudor que corría agradablemente, el inigualable placer, los gestos y caricias que ambos se hicieron en su primera experiencia de demostrar su pasión. Y para su sorpresa, Goku había pasado de ser un ingenuo joven a uno de sensual curiosidad que no dejó de explorar lo desconocido del cuerpo femenino, algo totalmente distinto del cuerpo de él. Esa sensación nueva que sus cuerpos habían experimentado esa noche. Los gemidos. La excitante electricidad. Esa ardiente chispa. El musculoso y sudado cuerpo de Goku al abrazarlo...La sonrisa de Goku al terminar la noche. Los besos… ¡Los besos! Esos labios unidos en un acto de amor, intercambiando el néctar delicioso de ambos en sonde se demostraban el deseo y el amor del que habían sido testigos sólo ellos dos, las estrellas, la luna y la noche. Fue la primera vez en probar ese sabor de Goku, al sentirlo dentro de ella…A hacer el amor por primera vez.

Milk se sonrosó una vez más al recordar aquello, que se había hecho para no olvidar jamás. En cambio, Goku miraba a su esposa sin saber por qué sus mejillas de pronto se habían tornado rosadas ¿Acaso era algo vergonzoso saber de dónde venían lo seres de todo el mundo?

Entonces ella, comenzó a explicarle desde un principio de dónde es que nacían todos seres humanos. Algunas veces, era interrumpida por Goku con preguntas que implicaban otra larga explicación. A veces, ella callaba para pensar bien qué palabras utilizar a la hora de hablar con alguien como su marido.

"_Es irónico…Supo hacer el amor conmigo, pero no sabe de dónde vienen los bebés" _pensaba risueña, pero eso no la sorprendía…Después de todo, era Goku ¿no? Ella sabía que la inocencia de él no tenía límites.

Así, Milk estuvo horas explicando y enseñándole a su marido cómo "venían los bebés al mundo". Incluso el joven se había olvidado de ir a entrenar por escuchar fascinado la enseñanza de ella, aprendiendo algo nuevo de la vida.

Después de todo, enseñarle a él había sido otra buena experiencia entretenida.

Luego de ese día y pasada una semana, Goku siempre llegaba ansioso de entrenar para ver si la criatura crecía. No obstante, él protestaba:

-¡Milk! El bebé no crecerá nunca-le decía algo decepcionado, mirando el vientre de su esposa.

-Goku…No creo que en una semana crezca. Faltan meses para esperar.

-¡Pero yo no quiero esperar! ¿Por qué no puede nacer antes?

-Ya te expliqué por qué-le decía pacientemente ella, mientras sentía la cabeza de Goku apoyada sobre su vientre.

-Milk… ¿Crees que nuestro bebé sea en realidad una niña?-murmuró mientras se reacomodaba más en el vientre femenino para escuchar lo que había adentro. El muchacho quiso sentir lo que no podía ver.

-Eso no lo sé, Goku… Hay que esperar a que nazca para saberlo.

-Milk-la llamó él de pronto, pero sin mirarla.

-¿Sí, Goku?

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes al bebé?

-Pues no-musitó ella, apunto de dormirse en el sofá con la tranquilidad que rodeaba al matrimonio.

-Es raro. Yo no lo siento…Pero sé que está allí.

-Es que ESTÁ allí. Sólo que aún falta para que él se mueva.

Y allí quedaron los dos en silencio. Desde otra perspectiva, era una imagen muy tierna: Milk sentada en el sillón, y Goku de rodillas contra el piso y la cabeza apoyada en la panza de su esposa, esperando sentir una señal de su hijo. Los musculosos brazos del guerrero rodeaban suavemente la cintura de Milk, y ella le acariciaba los cabellos en punta cariñosamente.

**Fin del Flashback**

La mujer suspiró profundamente, terminando de tejer. Era la decimosexta prenda de ropa que estaba haciendo para su hijo. Sí, ya sabía que era varón porque Goku ,su padre Ox-Satan y ella no aguantaron más la curiosidad de saberlo, y fueron al hospital días antes a averiguar de qué sexo era la criatura.

"_Tejer otra más no le hará nada. Al contrario: lo beneficiará" _sonrió la pelinegra tomando una bola de estambre amarilla.

Aún seguía pensando en la ansiedad paterna que manifestaba su marido cada vez que llegaba de entrenar. Tenía hasta los días contados para el nacimiento de su primogénito, y nunca le faltaba una pregunta destinada a ella.

El día anterior, Goku había escuchado patear a la criatura, lo cual le había sorprendido demasiado y lo había alegrado bastante. Tampoco faltó la matutina discusión pacífica sobre entrenar o no al pequeño.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y la mujer ya supo quién era antes de oírlo. Pero ¿Por qué tan temprano?:

-¡Milk! ¡Ya llegué!-gritó él desde la puerta principal.

-¡Ven Goku!-sonrió ella.

Sintió los fuertes y patosos pasos de Goku acercándose. Cuando él estuvo en la misma sala que ella, sólo pudo decir asombrado al observar la nueva prenda de ropa que ella había terminado de tejer:

-¿Y ese sombrero?

-No es un sombrero, es un gorro para el niño-contestó ella, mientras lo alzaba al aire para que él lo viera mejor-¿Te gusta? Lo acabo de tejer.

-Es muy bonito Milk…De verdad lo hiciste bien-se rascó la cabeza pensativo hasta que alzó un dedo en señal de una nueva idea-¡Ya sé!

Salió del cuarto y la joven sólo oyó ruidos en la sala contigua, como si su marido buscara algo en particular.

Cuando volvió, la sorprendida fue ella: su marido sostenía la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Pero antes de que Milk pudiera preguntar algo, él dijo:

-Cuando era más chico, mi abuelito me obsequió esta esfera…Quisiera dársela a nuestro hijo. Pero quiero que la lleve en ese sombrero.

-Vaya Goku, es una gran idea-sonrió la mujer tomando la esfera en sus manos-Podríamos ponerla en la punta del gorrito ¿qué dices?

-Me parece una idea genial-esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-…Ahora, quédate quieta.

Goku se agachó para apoyar-como siempre-su oído sobre el vientre. Sobresaltado, oyó cómo un pateaba constantemente.

-¡JA! ¡Lo sabía!-gritó eufórico mientras volvía a su posición normal.

-¿Qué cosa?-balbuceó ella desconcertada.

-Pues está pateando, Milk…¡Eso quiere decir que está entrenado dentro de tu vientre! ¿Lo ves? Él será un guerrero.

La muchacha sólo pudo largar una carcajada ¡Eso era lo más ingenioso de todas las cosas ingeniosas que a su marido se le había ocurrido! Luego de reírse, lo miró desafiante.

-Eso quedará pendiente, Goku.

Pero él no la escuchaba. Le sacaba la lengua, haciéndole una graciosa mueca.

-¡Ñeeee! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo dije!-canturreaba.

-¡Oye, ¿Me estabas escuchando?!-le reprochó, al verse ignorada.

Y era claro, él no la quería escuchar. Le tiró el cabello suavemente, sacándole su coleta y dejándole el cabello suelto.

-¡Oye! ¡Devuelve eso!-le gritó divertida.

-¡Lero leroo! Te gané-gritaba él mientras corría al otro extremo de la casa con la coleta en sus manos. De verdad, aún yacía en su puro corazón esa cándida infancia que se extendía hasta hacerlo actuar así.

-¡Goku! ¡Ven aquí! ¡No puedo correr!-igualmente, la mujer se arriesgó a buscarlo y seguirlo por toda la casa mientras las risas y gritos alegres se extendían por el ambiente hogareño.

Un Goku curioso, uno inocente, divertido, infantil, ansioso, paterno…Cada día descubría un nuevo fragmento que formaba la figura de su marido. Cada día lo conocía un poco más, porque eso es lo que estaba haciendo: conviviendo. Conviviendo con alguien que no era como los demás pero a la vez igual ¿Acaso las personas no tiene ocultos esos lados que Goku dejaba al descubierto?

Y convivir significaba enojarse, reírse, desconcertarse, sorprenderse…y enamorarse cada día más de él. Porque Goku sacaba un lado de ella que no lo sacaba nadie más: su lado dulce y tierno. Y él le demostraba su amor…bueno, de una forma distinta pero ella sabía cuánto la amaba él por más despistado que fuera. Pero aún así se sentía querida. Después de todo, era Goku ¿no?

Aunque fuese distraído, demasiado glotón, torpe, ingenuo...Pero ¿Quién no más que él tenía un pulcro corazón? Pues ese corazón era de Goku, y éste último se lo había entregado a la persona que más amaba: a ELLA. Y Milk disfrutaba de amar y ser amada porque le gustaba convivir con la persona más extraordinaria de mundo: ÉL.

Y eso no era todo: podría descubrir más fragmentos que integraban a su esposo, porque tenía un largo tiempo para convivir. Y de eso Milk estaba muy, MUY agradecida.

**NA: ¿Les gustó? Mi segundo One-shot de esta pareja (mi favorita :3). Va dedicado a InuKidGakupo :3 que comparte mi amor por GxCc! Lo escribí a los 13 años (lo reescribí porque el anterior tenía muucho Ooc, HORRORES de ortografía, y estaba muy mal redactado XD...sí, era -o soy- un desastre), y la verdad es que tardé en corregirlo por problemas de archivos y todo eso XD. Tiene un poquitín de Ooc, lo sé, pero igualmente me gustó cómo quedó (al menos en su mayoría XD)  
>Aunque no quise escribir un lemon (porque soy tímida y me da vergüenza), les presenté ese pequeñísimo lime demasiado inexplícito. NO SOY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO LEMON, siempre lo dije XD.<br>****Espero que haya sido de su agrado, tanto como fue para mí escribirlo!  
>Saludos! .*<strong>

**DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, SÓLO TOMÉ A SUS PERSONAJES PARA REALIZAR ESTE CORTO RELATO**


End file.
